


Light At The End

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: You look at him like he's the light at the end of a tunnel you've been travelling for years.





	

As you stare yourself down in the mirror

Green-gold eye, analyzing every mark on your face

Other eye completely gone from your head

You realize how deeply your heart aches for him

For the boy whose words could end a war

For the boy who changed himself for the sake of talent

For the boy who swore his loyalty to you on that island

It seems like it's been forever since then

But you're here, you're here

And he's here too

Your hand touches porcelain so cold it burns

You remember the people you've lost along the way

How you got here, staring yourself down in the mirror

Green-gold eye, slowly beginning to fill with tears

Other eye having been replaced with the eye of a demon

You realize how hurt you are by losing them

For the sister who wanted nothing than to be recognized

For the sister who died because of a petty personal grudge

For the woman whose sword protected your entire life

For the woman who saw herself as nothing more than a prop

It seems like it's been forever since they were alive

But you're here, you're here

And he's here too

Your hand touches glass so silver, so precise

You remember the boy you found because of this struggle

Now he's here, staring you down through the mirror

Green eye, looking at you with nothing but kindness and love

Other eye having been replaced with a reminder of who he once was

You realize how incredible it is for him to have come back

For the girl who led a nation of soldiers

For the boy who fixated on the blonde-headed girls

For the girl who could break the bones of any foe

For the boy who lost the most important women in his life, as well as an eye

It seems like it's been forever since you last spoke to him

But he's here, he's here

And you're here too

His hand touches yours, so soft, so kind

You remember the way you two swore your lives to one another

You're both here, staring each other down in the mirror

Green eyes, staring into one anothers

You look at him like he's the light at the end of a tunnel you've been travelling for years

He looks at you as though you're the only person he's seen in his entire life

For the way that he held your hand on that beach

For the way that he asked you if you were proposing to him

For the way you would've lied if you'd told him you hadn't thought about it

For the way he makes you feel like there's nothing you can't do

And you're here, you're here

And he's here too


End file.
